


Mine

by BarbwireRose



Series: You Belong With Me [1]
Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: Community: norsekink, First Meetings, Fluff, Gen, bb!Loki, wee!Thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-09
Updated: 2011-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-27 02:52:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarbwireRose/pseuds/BarbwireRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Edited on 3/23/12* Little!Thor's first encounter with bb!Loki after Odin brings the babe home from the war. Naturally, when young Thor sees that his father is hiding something under his cloak, he assumes that the bundle is for him and asks to see it. He doesn't yet understand the concept of a 'brother', but that doesn't stop him from claiming Loki as <i>his</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> This was the fourth fill for a prompt on the Thor meme, and even though it's rather short I thought I'd share it here as well. The prompt asked for little!Thor and bb!Loki's first encounter, and this epic dose of sugar was what I came up with. Possible follow-ups may be forthcoming.

As he listened to the sounds of warriors returning from battle and the raucous cheers of the welcoming Asgardians fill the halls of the palace of Asgard, one voice rang out loudest of all to the ears of Odin All-Father and directed his attention to the massive entrance of the throne room. There at the head of the long line of well-wishers stood the regal figure of his beloved Frigga with a jubilant Thor jumping along next to his mother’s skirts, the toddler angling for a better look of his father’s band of warriors. Odin was pleased that despite his gruesome appearance he never saw so much as a twitch in his wife’s relieved smile as he made the long walk to the entrance of the throne room, using his better arm to maintain a good hold on the squirming bundle he kept hidden under his traveling cloak. At the time, the decision to abscond with the Jotun infant had seemed more than a good idea, but he would leave the choice of whether to keep the child or return him to the Frost Giants in his wife’s hands, for she would have as much if not a greater part in the child’s rearing as he would.

No sooner had the golden doors sealed the royal family from prying eyes did Odin find himself with an excited toddler pawing at his cloak and angling for attention, and for a frantic moment he feared that Thor’s rambunctiousness would jostle the babe from his arms and onto the unforgiving marble floor. Sensing her husband’s unease, Frigga promptly scooped the boy up, but Thor would have none of his mother’s quiet attempts to hush him as he continued to make a grab for what was assumed to be his father’s arms but in actuality was the moving lump that Odin held.

“I see, I see!” the boy cried out, stretching his arms as far as his three-year-old frame would allow and forcing Frigga to stumble forward into her husband. The royal couple shared a bemused look over their son’s blond head before Odin finally released a put-upon sigh; there really wasn’t much point in trying to hide something from Thor.

“Alright, Son,” Odin murmured, raising his free hand to the material covering the moving bundle in his arms but making no move to unveil the form hidden underneath. Instead, he turned his remaining eye onto the excited face of his son and gave the boy a stern look as he admonished, “But you must keep your voice down so as not to frighten him.”

Upon hearing that the thing in his father’s arms was in fact ‘living’, Thor’s body began to vibrate with even _more_ restrained energy if such a thing were possible, but the boy still managed to give Odin an emphatic nod. Even at such a tender age, the young prince knew that good things only came to those who behaved, and he intended to have whatever it was that his father had brought back from the war. The look that Frigga sent her husband was less enthusiastic, but she also leaned forward for a better view when Odin slowly pulled his cloak away to reveal the babe concealed underneath, her reaction somewhat subdued when compared to that of their son.

“T’ats a baby,” Thor announced gleefully, pointing a small finger at the round face just inches away.

“Yes, it is,” Odin replied lowly, his rumbling voice tainted with a hint of amusement as he watched his son ogle the wiggling child. He could feel the weight of Frigga’s stare burning a hole into the side of his head, but he stubbornly chose to put off having to meet her gaze for a few minutes more, unsure about the reaction she would give him.

“’ello, baby,” Thor babbled, waving a hand at the child in a way of greeting and bursting into giggles when the babe favored him with a toothless smile. “You a silly baby,” the young prince laughed, using his outstretched hand to deliver a gentle poke to the babe’s midsection. 

The squeal of delight that resulted from Thor’s actions caused warm smiles to break out onto both Odin and Frigga’s tired faces, the bubble of disquiet that had formed over the royal couple instantly shattering at the sound of the baby’s tinkling laughter, and before they could intervene their son began a back and forth ‘poking’ match with the now-cackling infant.

“Now, now, Thor,” Frigga eventually clucked, grabbing a hold of her son’s small fist and turning him away from his new playmate so that she could whisper into his ear, “that’s no way to treat your new brother.”

The golden prince immediately stopped his squirming and faced his mother with a childish look of confusion, blond head cocked to the side as he asked, “Wha’sah brah’der?”

Although Frigga did her best to smother the laugh that threatened to tumble out at the sound of her son’s innocent query, it seemed that spending so much time in battle had left her husband with no such willpower, and Odin’s burred chuckle reverberated throughout the spacious hall.

"Perhaps it would be easier if we simply gave him a name,” the All-Father muttered under his breath, his one good eye flicking up from his study of the smiling babe to his wife’s face for approval.

After giving her husband a knowing look, Frigga lowered her gaze to the baby in Odin’s arms and silently contemplated her choices before finally whispering, “Loki,” the rest of her response dying in her throat when the queen noticed that her husband was beginning to sway unsteadily.

Realizing the danger that her new son faced, Frigga hastily set Thor down and made to take the babe from Odin’s precarious hold, but the couple’s other son protested at being left out of the excitement. 

“I ‘old ‘oki, I ‘old ‘oki,” Thor piped up, holding out his little arms for the bundle that his mother was now in possession of.

“Loki is not a toy to be jostled, Thor,” Frigga responded somewhat breathlessly, one arm cradling her new child while the other helped guide Odin towards the direction of the healing ward.

“But ‘e _my_ ‘oki, Fah’der bring ‘im for _me_!” Thor whined, stamping his little feet in objection when the royal couple started a slow shuffle away from where he stood fuming. When Frigga failed to acquiesce to the boy’s request, Thor’s voice grew louder and his actions became more intrusive until the All-Father finally mumbled that it wouldn’t hurt to leave the babe in Thor’s care for a few minutes.

“At least until we can send a servant to monitor them,” Odin stated hoarsely, his breaths becoming more labored by the second. For a moment, it looked as if Frigga would object, but when Loki began to whimper and squirm in opposition to the loud noises Thor was making she decided that her husband had a valid point.

“If we intend to raise them as brothers then I think it only fair that we allow them time to bond as such,” Frigga murmured under her breath, her legs slowly folding themselves at the knees until she was at Thor’s level.

“I can ‘old ‘oki now?” Thor questioned, not even giving his mother the chance to rest her knees on the marble floor before he started to reach for the whining baby.

“Not just yet, Thor,” Frigga chided gently, “you must sit down first, good boy. Now, hold your arms just like I am so that Loki will not fall.” She talked the boy through the various steps of how to handle the baby before finally settling Loki in Thor’s waiting arms, tucking the meager cloth that he was swaddled in around his writhing form. “It is very important that you make sure to cradle his head at all times, Thor,” Frigga informed her son sternly, making sure that Thor knew just how big of a responsibility he was taking on.

“I ‘old ‘im ‘ike dis, see,” Thor proclaimed loudly, and the queen couldn’t help but smile at her son’s eagerness.

"Very good, Thor, just like that.” With that quiet affirmation and a chaste kiss to the brow, the queen left the two boys alone, the sounds of renewed cooing and gurgles bringing a soft smile to her face as she escorted the All-Father to the healers.

When a maidservant came to take custody of the prince and his infant charge a short while later, Thor clutched his new brother to his chest and gave the woman a severe frown when she made to take Loki from his arms.

“ _My_ ‘oki,” he all but growled, giving the woman a glimpse of the fierce protectiveness that would be seen in later years. The tiny fists that were decisively planted in Thor’s golden mane firmly solidified the fact that separating the two would be unwise, so the young woman held up her hands in deference to Thor’s wishes and allowed the prince to carry his burden to a room that had been set up for the baby.

Aside from allowing the maidservant to clean and dress the babe, Thor did not let Loki leave the safety of his arms, even going so far as to curl up next to his new brother after the maidservant had placed Loki on the room’s sizeable bed. “You _my_ ‘oki now,” he informed the drooling baby, his grinning words sending Loki into another fit of squeaky giggles, which would last until both boys fell asleep almost an hour later.

The statement, which had been spoken with the innocence that only a child could possess, would later come to define their relationship in a way that Thor had not intended, but the golden prince would forever stand behind the proclamation that he’d made that day.

Later that night, the shadowy figures of Frigga and Odin stood in the doorway of their newest son’s room and admired the picture that their sleeping children made, Thor’s form protectively curled around Loki’s tiny body. If they were not already content in the knowledge that they were making the right decision in choosing to raise the Jotun infant, then the vision before them surely would’ve cleared up any of their doubts. The couple reasoned that even if Odin’s plan to somehow form a peace accord with the Frost Giants didn’t come to fruition for some reason or another, there was no way that they could take Loki away from Thor, not after their son had just staked a claim on the babe.


End file.
